An MFC is a device for controlling the flow of fluid through a flow path based on a desired flow rate and real-time feedback measurements of measured temperature, pressure, and flow rate of the fluid. In order to control this process and maintain the desired flow rate the mass flow controller electro-mechanically controls opening and closing of a valve to achieve the desired flow rates according to the feedback measurements. Currently, available MFC's lack the sophistication necessary to maintain the finite level of control necessary to constantly and continuously maintain the desired flow rate without the introduction of noise into the system due to various non-linear artifacts.